Crazy Day
by Externus78
Summary: What if the members of GALS go crazy? Ugh...hmmm...Review please... I'm telling you this is a fic I made only because I have nothing else to do! But read it anyway, especially the author's note, please! REVIEW, TOO!


A/N: GALS characters have gone silly!!!!!!! This is just a 'kind-of nonsense' ficcie I thought of posting coz I got bored typing a new chappie in my other story. Enjoy!

Warning: This is Philippine-based fic, so if you're not a Filipino, shoo! LoL... Anyway, it's really okay...

Defaut Chappie: THE GANG'S GONE CRAZY!

The gang is in Shibuya, shopping.

Ran: Hey, guys let's shop!

Yuuhi: We're already doing it, Ran.

Ran: Oh, sorry, I thought we were shopping.

Yuuhi: We are.

Ran: We're not!

Yuuhi: Fine then, we're not.

Ran: We are. Now shut up, we're about to shop.

Tatsuki: Hey, look! A banana!

Mr. Nakanishi: (Arrives at the scene) That's mine!

Tatsuki: It's mine! I found it!

Mr. Nakanishi: I saw it first!

Ran: Tatsuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm holding the banana you found!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tatsuki: ? O.o???

Yamato: *hates criminals* You!!!!!! *chases Mr. Nakanishi* You're spreading banana germs! *holds out a gun and shoots* Haha! Gotcha!

Mr. Nakanishi: *dies*

Detective Kudo: Another case to be solved!!!!!! *investigates the scene*

Aya: Oh, look, my favorite TV show!!!!! *watches the show on TV*

Rei: O.O? Blue's Clues?

Aya: *ignores Rei* We find another pawprint, that's the second clue! We put it in the...*continues to sing*

Rei: *changes the channel*

Aya: Hey!!!!! You freakin' weirdo!

Rei: Look! Bananas in Pajamas! *sings* Bananas..in Pajamas, are coming down the stairs! *continues*

Aya: *changes the channel* Sit down in the thinkin' chair and think...think... think...

Rei: *changes the channel* ..Are chasing teddy bears...

Aya: I'm telling Steve on you!!!!!

Rei: *gets jealous* Is Steve your new boyfriend?

Aya: *gets mad* I'm telling him on you!!!!!!!!!

Mami: Yuuhi! Darling!!!!

Yuuhi: *turns around* Hi Sugarmommy!!!!!

Mami: O.O?!? Sugarmommy?

Yuuhi: I meant..uh...well...er....Sugarhoney!!!!!!!

Mami: Oh...I see. Anyways, I want you to come with me and leave those stinky people behind.

Yuuhi:But—

Mami: No buts!!

Yuuhi: What do you mean NO BUTTS?!?

Mami: I said No BUTS, not NO BUTTS, okay?

Ran: *with sparkling eyes* DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE SAY 'DONUTS'?!?!

Yuuhi: ~I could get Mami away by this!!!~ *secret evil grin* Mami said that.

Ran: Really?!?! Mami, you're gonna treat me some sweet coconuts?!!!

Mami: You heard donuts, didn't you?

Ran: I said that.

Mami: But you said—

Miyu: Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is Yamato here? *looks around*

Yamato: I'm here! *opens arms wide to hug Miyu*

Miyu: Yamato!

Yamato: Miyu!

Miyu: Yamato!

Yamato: Miyu!

Miyu: Yamato!

Yamato: Miyu!

Tatsuki: *bonks the two on the head* You two are already hugging each other, why are you still shouting names????

Yamato and Miyu: Tatsuki!!!!

Tatsuki: Yamato and Miyu!!!

Yamato and Miyu: Tatsuki!

Tatsuki: Yamato and Miyu!! *runs away*

Ran: Coconuts! Coconuts!!!!

Miyu: *stops chasing Tatsuki* Oh, I just love peanuts, don't you Yamato?

Yamato: Surely, doughnuts delight my mornings, hmm, yum yum!

Detective Kudo: Aha! Now I know! Tatsuki! You're a suspect! And also you Naoki!

Naoki: *is sitting in the corner* Me? *chibi face* Waaahhhhh!!! Kasumi!!!! Kudo's picking on me!!!

Detective Kudo: I prefer being addressed with my proper rank, Kuroi!

Tatsuki: Are you talking to me, Detective Kudo?

Detective Kudo: No, I'm talking to Kuroi.

Tatsuki: But I'm Kuroi.

Detective Kudo: No, you're Kuroi.

Tatsuki: I said that.

Detective Kudo: I'm talking to Kuroi, not at you, Kuroi!

Tatsuki: *sweatdrop*

Mr. Nakanishi: *wearing white t-shirt...white pants...white shoes, white hair, white teeth, white(pale) face, white....fingernails (?)* Detective Kudo....Detective Kudo....

Tatsuki, Detective Kudo and ..uh..who else was on this scene?: Ngak!!!!!!!!!

Mr. Nakanishi: I am the soul of Mr. Nakanishi. I am begging you, please solve the case of my death. (Was my grammar right? Eheheh...)

Detective Kudo: I suspect Tatsuki killed you! Am I right?

Soul of Mr. Nakanishi: *pulls Detective Kudo near to him* The killer is.. *whispers*

Detective Kudo: What!!! The killer is 'whispers'?

Soul of Mr. Nakanishi: *bonks Detective Kudo with a large monkey-doll* That's what Externus 78 typed in! I meant the killer was named...*whispers*

Detective Kudo: Aha! Now I know! Kotobuki!

Ran: Yes? Detective Kudo?

Detective Kudo: -.-' .... Not you!

Ran: Oh...Well, who were you calling for? Ran Kotobuki?

Detective Kudo: No! I'm calling Yamato Kotobuki!

Ran: I thought you were calling for my brother.

Detective Kudo: I am.

Ran: But you said 'Yamato Kotobuki', not 'my brother'!

Mami: Okay, Ran... here are your coconuts! They came all the way from a very far place! Shibuya Coconut Center!

Ran: Hey, that's not far really, only some 50 miles away..

Yuuhi: Hey Sugarmoney!!! *covers mouth and gasps* Oops... Sugarhoney!

Mami: *turns around* Hey, Detective Kudo's here? Why is that so?

Detective Kudo: Aha! You! You killed Mr. Nakanishi! *points to Mami*

Mami: *gets mad at Externus78* Now what did I do?

Externus78: O.o? I have nothing to do with that! Ask Mr. Nakanishi's soul.

Mami: I have read what you typed in and he whispered something to Detective Kudo. *eyes me suspiciously*

Externus78: But...but...he told Detective kudo the the killer was *whispers to Mami*

Mami: Oh really?

Externus78: *nods* See? Now go....

Mami: Yamato!!!!! You almost made Detective Kudo believe I was the killer, huh? Take this!!!!!! *grabs a gun*

Soul of Mr. Nakanishi: *sees Mami grab the weapon* Wait! Wait! No! Don't! Don't! He killed me and he still has to be impriso—

**BANG!!!**

Soul of Mr. Nakanishi: *dies*

Yamato: *Dies*

Ran's ear: *separates from her head* (eww gross)

(Mami turned around after Yuuhi called her didn't she? So now that means Ran's behind Mami)

Mami: *looks at her gun* Oh no! Double-sided gun! I also shot Ran!

Ran: It's okay Mami, only my ear was affected.

Mami: Oh, I'm so sorry, Ran, I didn't mean to...to...hurt—

Ran: I can't hear you! Speak louder please!

Mami: Hey, you have another ear there. *points to Ran's right ear*

Ran: *touches it and believes Mami* Aah!! I forgot about that! Now I could hear you!

Rei: *arrives at the scene, CRYING* Waaaaaaah!!!!!

Yuuhi: OMG!!! What happened?!?!

Rei: *chibi eyes* Aya won't let me watch Bear in the Big Blue House!!! I want to see Treelo!!!

Yuuhi: *pats Rei on the back* There now, don't cry. It's just some—

Rei: **OWW!!**

Yuuhi: What?

Rei: Your patting hurts me. *shows Yuuhi a bruise on his left shoulder*

Yuuhi: Huh?

Rei: *shows Yuuhi more bruises on the arms*

Yuuhi: Where'd you get that?

Rei: Aya punched me here and there. She kicked my a**, really...

Yuuhi: Didn't you know she's a black-belter?

Rei: O.O? ...No...

Yuuhi: Now you do!!!

Steve: Blue's skadoo, we can do!! *funny music*

Rei and Yuuhi: Steve?

Steve: Where's Aya? She called me for help!

Rei: So you're the Steve she was talking about, huh? I suggest we fight!!!!

Steve: *looks at the audience* Hey..uh..can you help me fight Rei? You say 'dodge', when he's gonna punch me, okay? And say 'punch'  when he's idle. *thumbs up*

Audience: O.O

Steve: Here we go!!!

Rei: *gets ready to punch*

Aya: *arrives at the scene* Romeo, don't!

Rei: Juliet!

Aya: Don't Romeo! Please! *holds on to Rei's leg and sobs* I'd rather die than to see you hurt!

Rei: I'm Rei, not Romeo. Stop that, Juliet!

Steve: She's Aya!

Rei: I know!

Aya: *blows(singa in Filipino..whehe) on Rei's pants*

Rei and Steve: Gross!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rei: You're so..disgusting!

Aya: *cries more* Why are you hurting me like this, Romeo?

Rei: I'm not, Juliet..by the way, I'm Rei.

Aya: I'm Aya. *shakes hand with Rei* Nice to meet you. *stands up from the ground*

Rei: Nice to meet you too. (Are you confused why Aya shook hands with Rei? Because Rei said, 'By the way, I'm Rei'...which he really meant, 'I'm not Romeo..'... And Aya thought Rei was introducing himself to her..okay so far?)

Steve: *finds this opportunity to escape* Blue's skadoo, we can do!

A/N: I'm getting tired of typing this nonsense...but I posted it anyway! Look, I really, really welcome FLAMERS here...please do have time to comment on this fic, since I don't know if my humor is still working..because I'm too drowned in dramatic fics by now! Well? Review please!

By the way, there is a certain and wonderful Yahoo! Groups awaiting for you, my readers! The owner is Sechskies! Whoppee! It's called AyaXRei_Love_Chronicles. I am also there.

I have a drama/angst fic called 'When Love Strikes Someone' featuring Aya, Rei and Katase as the love triangle. Please read that, too, and review.

For some time, I have been working on another fic, which I assume would be entitled "Movin' on Without You"...still another drama fic..but this time..it really focuses on Aya and Rei, no more Ran problem, Naoki strikes, Yamato-Miyu lovesickness, none. NO MORE KATASE DILEMMAS!!!!!!!    Just plain Aya and Rei...well...at first Ran and some other might be there, but then those are temporary. Anyways, it also features Movin' On Without You by Utada Hikaru...a nice song really (in English) but I'd be using the Japanese version of it. Watch out for it!!!!


End file.
